The Chris
' SCENE 1 The Arrival' Once upon a time there was a baby boy named Krillson and he lived happily with his parents on a planet called Chriland were everyone had blond hair so one day Krillson's parents had discovered that there was a bomb on the planet so they immediately started packing their things, then went on the ship and they left just as soon as the planet exploded they were flying in space for days and one day Krillson just pushed a red button and fell out of the ship and he landed on earth and then two parents took him in. Dad: '''oh..honey that poor baby.what are we gonna name him? '''Mom: '''let's call him Chris. '''Dad: '''ok....Chris...lets take him home with us. '10 YEARS LATER''' Chris: 'ahh!!...mom..!! let me go I don't wanna go..!! '''Mom: '''But honey you need to go school so you can get your education. '''Chris: '''What the heck is education!!?? '''Mom: '''oh will you just go to school already!! '''Chris: '''fine!!(slams the door) ' SCENE 2 The aliens Two aliens are flying looking for something on their locater. Alien 1: 'have you located the boy? '''Alien 2: '''Yes brother it seems He's hiding in some planet called Earth. The alien ship lands on earth. ' SCENE '3 The first day of school' Chris walks in the school bus as his mom say goodbye. Chris: 'Bye mom! see ya later!.. The school bus starts moving as it heads to school Chris sits in the back. Later the bus arrives to school and Chris is happy for his first day of school. '''Chris: '''whoa....so this is school?..mmm....sure a lot of kids here.(See's a bully and two more bullies behind him.) hello my name is Chris. they laugh at him and the bully lands a punch but Chris doesn't feel anything. And their all frozen in shock. '''Chris: '''Can you tell me where (looks at a his timetable) history class is?....hello...mm..I'll just ask someone ethen1 (checks mathematics class and then looks at the paper) nope. I think this is it mmhh...he...he....his....story... h..i..stor...y.....I think. '''History Teacher: '''ok James (present!) Uh Alice (present!) Brain (present!)Chris.....Chris!......Chris Williams!.... '''Chris: '(bursts through the door) Present!! 'History Teacher: '(Sees Chris) Oh look you finally decided to show up. 'Chris: '(breathing heavily).sorry.....couldn't...find the class. '''History Teacher: (sighs) class we have a new student why don't you tell a little about yourself. Chris: 'Uhm......OK well I'm Chris Williams I am 11 years old this is my first day uh....my favorite meal for breakfast is Corn Flakes my and favorite colour is red and l like t.... '''History Teacher: '''Ok....thank you...Chris why don't you have sit. '''Chris: '''Okay. '''History Teacher: '''Alright uh....Connie.. ( present!!)Steve (present!) ' SCENE 4 lunch time Chris: 'Well...time to eat....(rubs his hands together and pulls out his lunch box and just as he was about open it a girl walks by) 'Alice: '''uh...hey I'm Alice do mind if I sit here? '''Chris: '''nah...I don't mind. She sits down on the same table as him. '''Alice: '''So is this your first day or something? '''Chris: '''Yeah I'm trying to make friends. '''Alice: '''Well I can be your friend. '''Chris: Really? Alice: 'Yeah. '''Chris: '''Ok. '''Alice: '''so do you wanna hangout after school? '''Chris: '''Oh....sure let's to go to the park. '''Alice: '''Ok I'll after school. '''Chris: '''Byee!!(whoa I made my first friend) well back to lunch. ( he continues eating his lunch) ' SCENE 5 THE FIGHT Math Teacher: '(the bell rings) oh ok everyone class is dismissed remember to study for tomorrow's test. '''Chris: '''wait what the heck is a test?mmh.....test.....nah whatever. Chris meets Alice outside the school and waves at her and she waves back and bumps into those three bullies and this time there were 27 more bullies behind them. '''Chris: '''Oh it's you guys how are you? '''Bully: '(grabs his shirt) Look here kid we are not friends okay?( drops him on the ground) Alice comes in and stops them. 'Alice: '''Leave him alone! The bullies start laughing. '''Bully: '''Step aside girly (pushes her out of the way)oh I'm enjoy this.(tries to throw a punch and Chris blocks it with his eyes blank to show that he is angry) He slowly gets up and he looks at them and the he throws the bully in the tree. '''Bully 2: '''Get hiimm!!! All the bullies sarounded him start running towards him and he prepares to battle.1 bully runs to him and he kicks him in the face and another bully comes and tries to punch and Chris dodges it nd punches him in the stomach a third bully comes and Chris back flip kicks him then two bullies come and Chris does the splits and kicks them both in their faces and then Chris spins on his arms while kicking 8 more bullies. Chris jumps into the air and crushes the ground which causes 6 bullies to fall, 9 more bullies run towards him he does a fire vortex. Which causes them to get blown away. 5 of them land on the ground, 2 of them land on top of the school roof and 2 and on the edge of the gate. And one is left and Chris just lands one punch and he gets knocked out on the ground. Chris fainted and come to helps him. And he wake up. '''Chris: '''huh?....what happened?!!.....Alice? '''Alice: '''You okay? '''Chris: '''Yeah uh.. Jeez what happend to these guys? '''Alice: '''Uh...well your the one who did this. '''Chris: '(Gets up) What?!.....So what happened exactly? 'Alice: '''Well you were thrown on the ground and when you just hitting all the (the screen goes black right as Alice was explaining and they're walking to park) ' SCENE 6 The park Chris is feeding the ducks bread and the ducks are very happy Alice: 'You sure like animals don't you. '''Chris: '''Yeah..(sits on the banch with Alice) '''Alice: '''so do you... have any siblings or.... '''Chris: '''what are siblings? '''Alice: '''wow....I mean siblings as like your brothers or sisters.... '''Chris: '''No clue. '''Alice: '''So your an only child? '''Chris: '''Yep. Alice and Chris are talking . ' SCENE 7 Welcome home After a long day of feeding ducks in the park, Chris and goes home and also Alice, He gets home comes inside the house and they see Chris mom in the kitchen. Mom: 'Hi honey how was your first day of school? '''Chris: '''it was great at first I couldn't find history then at lunch I was talking to this girl and now we're best friends, so we were going to go to the park after when I bumped into these three guys and one em through me on the ground....then.. '''Mom: '''Wait wait wait....are they troubling you at school?.... '''Chris: '''Well sort of but Alice says I beat them all up '''Mom: '''Sure..... '''Chris: '''Anyway can call me when dinner's ready. Chris goes to his room upstairs and plays video games on his phone. ' SCENE 8 The school week montodge The next day Chris wakes up in the morning and heading to school wearing different clothes and in class sits next to Alice and it shows the teacher giving everyone their test papers and then it shows a white flash and it skips to lunch time and Chris and Alice are talking then almost after school and the teacher gives every Alice: '''Wow A+ what did you get Chris? '''Chris: '''Oh me I got an F for fantastic. '''Alice: '''Uh....Chris that's not what.....(the bell rang) '''Chris: '''Well time to go to school '''Alice: '''so what are you doing today? '''Chris: '''nah...nothing much.(notices the alien ship) what.....is......that? The alien ship land on the school ground and then the big door opens and the is a light. '''Alien: At last after 10 years of searching in space we finally found you. Chris: '''What? '''Alien 2: Dude you need to turn on your communication translater. Alien 1: (switches it on) You're coming with us! Chris: '''Yeah right. '''Alien 2: '''I was hoping you'd say that (take Alice) which is why I'm gonna give you two options, you either come with us, or we're taking your friend here with us, what's it gonna tik tok, 5.......4.......3......2.......1........oh well (they go back to the ship with Alice) '''Alice: '''Help! '''Chris: '''Alice!! The ship flies away. ''=TO BE CONTINUED...... ''